Hinata New love Chapter 1
by emonekogirl
Summary: Read and find out


"Oh hinata were are you going?" neji said with father sitting right by him. "oh no were neji-kun im just going out to train..." i really didnt want them knowing that i was going to the training grounds. I had a feeling that they thought i was weak. They also didnt like my team kiba and shino. They thought kiba smelled and shino was dirty. I didnt really care but kiba didn't think it was cool but i kept him calm. Really shino didn't say anything. He never really does. "Yo hinata!" i heard kiba yell. "oh thats doggy boys here" neji smirked. He kept knocking at are front door. "kiba stop" my voice ringed across the temple. "I'm coming in hinata!" he screamed back. Neji looked at me and gave me the look. "i dont want his dog in here" neji mumbled. Father smacked the back of his head. "hinata before you leave can you give us some tea" he gave me a smile. Actually neji and father been being nice to me these days. Neji helps me train and father does too. My smile brighten up when neji said "No, hinata ill go get the tea". I smiled. father and neji stared at me and laughed. but that smile went away when i bug landed on my shoulder. "hinata did we bother your family moment?" kiba smirked and shino put his hand on my shoulder as the bug went up his hand. "No not really kiba" i laughed. Neji laughed and gave kiba and shino a smile. Kiba and Shino face looked shoked. Neji finally smiled at them. "Neji are you ok?" kiba said with his hands behind his head. He almost looked cute. Shino started to walk away "shino were are you going?" i asked confused. "i...have to go back home my father needs me" his sunglasses droped a bit. But in a second he fixed them. I swear i saw a tear go down his face. Or maybe it was just me? Well i didnt get to think about it much because kiba told me "shino been acting a bit weird these days, but don't worry its only because he trying to find this one kind of bugs". I was happy it was only that. Kiba gave me this look that i did something wrong. Am i weak? i thought i was getting better every day. My heart sank. My knees gave out. "w-what did i do?" i wisper to myself. "hinata!" father jumped up. So did neji. Kiba just stared at me and i start to throw up blood. "Kiba what did you do?" neji yelled. Kiba just stared at neji. I saw neji get up and run to kiba and kick him in the gut. "neji!" i screamed! "please don't it not his fault! its mine i must be training to hard!" i screamed louder and throw up blood at the same time. Father hugged me and hold me close. "shhh hinata". Kiba got up "what the hell was that for! i wouldn't hurt hinata she my team mate!" kiba whimpered. Neji bite his lip and let kiba walk away. "Neji, go get sakura or something!" father yelled at neji. Neji looked at me and holded his chest. He rushed out the house. I glanced up at father. He was crying, he never cryed over me. What was wrong with me? Or did he love me more these days? Well neji ran back with sakura. Sakura toke one look at me and saw my face was pal white like a ghost and she ran to me and sat by me and she asked if father and neji would leave us alone. As told they did they leaved. Sakura open my jacket up and toke it off and told me to lay down. But as I did i start to throw up more blood. She had this worryed look. It made me worry. Slowly she helped me lay down without throwing up blood. She ran her hands down my body and her eyes got wide. "H-hinata, i have to ask you something" she said with should fear i didnt want to answer anything, but i said "what is it sakura what do u need to know?" softly i sat up. "do you ever wake up in the night and you cant breathe?" I Nodded. "h-hinata your dyeing!" she screamed. "hinata we better get you to lady hokage quick". So before we left we told neji and father what she found out they were white. They had tears going down there face. But once i came out of the room and they knew i was watching they dryed there tears and gave me a happy face. I knew i was in trouple...

When i was done saying my goodbyes, Sakura picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride, But we got stopped by naruto. My heart was pouting. I dont need anymore promblems i don't want to see the boy i love filrt with some other girl right in my face. But sakura just punched him like always. But this time he was smart and got out of the way of her punch. I let go of sakura. She stared at me and so did naruto. "sakura im just gonna go home" i smiled a fake smile. She looked at me then naruto. "hinata..." she wispered. "huh?" naruto was so confuzed. Sakura start screaming at him.

When she wasn't looking i ran away to the tranning feild. But looking around it didnt look like it. "where am i?" i mumblemed to myself. I kept walking. Till i heard a bush move. A snake came out and it wrapped around my leg and then around my arm. It didnt look like it was gonna hurt me. The sink was pure white. I sat down and the snake went back on the ground and the snake and me stared at each other for a while. Till it went away. I was really alone some were and i dont know how to get back to the leaf. My body started to shake, And all of the sudden it start raining. I Smiled and started to cry. Because i didnt know what else to do. But the snake came back with someone. But i didnt know who it was to dark and my hair was in my face.

"Hey hinata, Remember me?" the voice said. I l knew that voise and i looked up and i couldnt bevile it!

It was sasuke! SASUKE! My heart was pouting why was my heart pouting was it because it was night time? or is it because sasuke hates the leaf and i live there dose he hate me now?


End file.
